The Predetermined War
by Shadowking9
Summary: Ike of Crimea left in search of new lands, he entered that lands of Elibe, but one-thousand years before Eliwood, Lyndis, and Hector, in the Scouring.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

As the row boat hit land a burly man struggled to get out of the boat and onto the sand. He had been traveling in that boat for two months, barely managing off the food he had, much less his supply of fresh water. He was about six foot eight inches tall, with broad shoulders, toned muscles, shoulder length blue hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in armor, blue chest plate, an arm guard that went down to his gauntlet, shoulder guard, leggings, and a dark brown tunic with green linings and tan colored pants, along with a golden cape that was in contrast with his clothes, for it looked to have been weaved of gold. He also wore a red bandanna. He had a sword sheathed in a scabbard on his back with its hilt behind his right shoulder, and a black axe with its handle behind his left shoulder.

He stood up on his sea legs, but was swift to fall back onto the ground. "Damn it, I haven't gotten used to the land yet!" The blue-haired man said as he tried to stand up, but this time, he was able to stay on his feet. "Damn, how are we suppose to fight on a ship, the rocking of it disorientates you." The man said, but he fell backwards. An Axe just flew by where his head used to be. "Tsk." He said as his bandanna fell to the ground, letting his hair fall over his eyes.

"I thought it would be easy to take on this drunkard." One of the bandits said with a laugh. "Give us your money, weapons, and that cape, and maybe we'll let you live." One of the bandits, one can assume he's the leader, threatened.

"The money can be given, not the other stuff." The blue-haired man held out a bag of gold.

"I think we should take the money and leave." One of the bandits said, causing the others to roar with laughter.

"This drunkard can barely stand, let alone fight, and he's alone." The leader said after the laughter calmed. "We can take him."

The leader charged at the man axe raised above his head. He swung down at the man. The man jumped into the air, unsheathed his sword, and started spinning in performance of his signature move. "AETHER!!!" His sword cut through the bandit with easy, separating his left side, from his right. The man's sword was stuck in the sand, but he didn't have time to wait, he left his sword in the ground and jumped back, narrowly avoiding the axe that just passed by.

He pulled out his axe, it was a large axe and it was as black as night. He held it out effortlessly in his right hand and waited for the bandits to attack. _'One…Two…Six bandits, this might get tough."_ The man thought.

The six surrounded him and started walking in a circle. At first the circle was large, and the bandits kept trying to get a lunge on him, but he managed to block, but whenever he tried to counter-attack, another bandit attacked him and he could only defend. _'I seemed to have performed a bad move.'_ He thought. _'This will be harder than I thought.'_ The circle shrunk until he could barely move, but if they attacked they would hit each other, so the man Held his axe out, and held it up to the sky. "Colossus." He said. He spun to a crouch, spinning his weapon with him, and then spun back to his towering height and killed a majority of them with his spinning, and then jumped into the air and slammed his axe into another one, leaving one left, the one that told them to leave him.

"Run." The blue-haired man ordered. "I'll let you leave, seeing as you were the only man that had enough sense to suggest to leave, so run."

The man was a brawny man, his height was about seven foot, he had brown hair, gray eyes, he lacked wearing a shirt, ripped light blue pants, He had a large axe resting on his shoulders, and his body was decorated with scars of all kinds.

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that anymore." He yanked the swordsman sword out of the sand and threw it to him. "I'm going to have to fight you, forgive me." He got into a fighting stance. "At your ready."

The swordsman held his sword at ready; it was a broadsword that glowed golden. "Then, may the better fighter win." The man said as he saluted the axe man and charged. He feinted with his sword, but the axe man didn't react, instead he used his free hand and tried to punch the swordsman, who countered with a kick to the head.

The fighters jumped back and started circling each other, waiting for the right time to attack. The two dash at each other at the same time, colliding, and then past. The blue-haired man was in lunge position with his sword near the ground, there was a large wound appeared on his chest. He put a hand to his chest to try to close the wound, but then he heard a scream on the axe mans part.

He turned around and saw that he cut through the man's left eye, blinding him. They got ready to attack again but were interrupted by a man standing between them. This man had light blue hair, blue eye. He was wearing a normal travelers clothes, brown tunic, pants, but he had a shoulder guard, and had a sword sheathed on his back. "Please don't fight in my charges presence." He said.

The two stared at each other, and then that axe man walked away. "Try not to die yet, my name is Durban."

"Ike." Ike told him.

"Well met, young swordsman." Durban walked away from them. "Would you heal this, Priestess?" He pointed to his eye.

The woman was a middle height girl. She was roughly five four with golden blond hair and clear blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul. She was dressed him the robes of a priestess, pure white robes that went down to the ground and were extremely modest. She timidly looked at Ike, who nodded his consent. She raised her healing staff and chanted a few short words, and a green light shone on the axe man's left eye. When they light died, the wound was closed and his eye was gone, his eye lids sealed over it. "I'm afraid I can't heal your eye, sorry." Her gaze stuck to the ground.

Durban smiled. "Doesn't matter, now I can wear a cool eye patch!" Durban smiled and patted her head. "Besides, I was fighting him." He pointed at Ike. "I will see you again." He raised his axe and thunder struck him, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When Ike opened his eyes, nothing was there anymore. Ike looked around but couldn't find the axe man anywhere. "Damn it! Where did he go?!!" The traveler said as he looked around. (A.N: Swordsman means Ike, Traveler is the other blue-haired man, if you can't guess.)

The priestess walked over to Ike and healed his wound. "Thank you." He told her. "May I ask your name?"

"Elimine." The priestess said after she asked him to remove his shirt to see if his wounds are healed.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Ike said as he smiled charmingly. "Thank you Elimine-chan."

"I-I-I-t's n-n-nothing!" Elimine said as she lowered her head to try to conceal her blushing. "EEP!" She squeaked as she felt him gently grab her chin and raise her head. "I-Ike-san?!"

"Such beautiful eyes." He said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You really need to stop concealing such lovely eyes." He smiled again, making Elimine swoon. "Okay, Elimine-chan?"

The traveler put a fist in front of his mouth and coughed a cough which eerily sounded like 'womanizer.'

Ike let go of Elimine and smiled, then he went to the traveler. "Who are you, sir?" The swordsman's words were blunt, but did have a formal air to them.

"Roland, traveling mercenary." He performed an elaborate bow. "at your service, actually, currently I'm at her service, but, I'm here." He gave a grin.

"I see, thank you Roland-san, for helping me." Ike spoke. "I will be going, but please direct me to the nearest town." Ike asked.

"You don't know where we are?" The blue-haired mercenary asked.

"I'm not from here." Ike said simply.

"Where are you from then?" Roland asked, and Elimine seemed curious also.

"Far away." The swordsman said curtly, showing he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay?" Roland said. "There is a town through this forest, it's not far." He pointed north, through the forest.

"We're going there!" Elimine said in her outburst, causing both me to stare at her. "I-I mean…W-Would you l-like to accompany us, Ike-sama?" Elimine's face was scarlet.

"Sama?" The mercenary asked with a confused look on his face.

"Thank you." Ike said. "But you do not need to add –sama, Elimine-chan." Ike corrected with a gentle smile on his face. "Okay?"

"Y-Yes, Ike-k-kun." Elimine said, he face as red as a tomato.

"Shall we go?" He asked her, and received a nod. "Let's go then." Ike said as he started walking in the direction of the town.

Elimine started walking as fast as she could, to avoid further embarrassment, leaving both of them behind.

"Not too fast, or someone might attack you and we won't be there to protect you!" Ike told her, only to have her nod. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked Roland.

"More like everything right." Roland said, only for Ike to give him a curious look. "You don't know?"

"No."

"Wow, your dense." Roland said with a surprised look on his face, only for it too turn into fear by Ike's glare. "I meant that in a good way!"

"Moving on." Ike said calmly. "You said you were a mercenary, what exactly was your job?"

"To escort her to the town we're heading too." Roland said with a sly smile. "But you can't do anything with her, priestesses are bound by a vow of chastity, so…too bad." Roland warned him.

"R-Roland-san!!!" They heard from Elimine. "I-I-I w-wasn't p-planning on it!!!"

Ike grinned a little. "So…you're saying I'm not worth it, Elimine-chan?" Ike teased.

Elimine turned bright red. "Agh…I-I'm leaving!" she turned her back and stormed away into a tree.

'Elimine-san!" Roland called.

"Hmph!" Elimine stormed in the direction of the town.

Ike sighed deeply. "You took it too far, Roland-san." Ike shook his head.

"Hypocrite." Roland scowled. "You teased her too."

"One sentence."

"Pushed her over the edge." Roland added helpfully. "Now, who are you, Ike-kun?" Roland asked maintaining his smile.

"Just your average mercenary."

"I don't think so, you moved much to well to be an ordinary mercenary." Roland said.

"…"

"Ike-san?" Roland said.

"Tell me…what is the currency here?" Ike asked, not wanting to tell anything, so he just ignored the question.

"Here." Roland said as he showed a gold coin with a dragon on it. The traveler pulled out one of his gold coins with the Goddess Ashera on it. "Strange."

"Do you know I can earn money?" Ike asked.

"There's probably a tournament in town, so you could sign in and see if you win, and there are individual battles for money, but then you need money and the battles are different." Roland said. "What do you think?"

"Fine." Ike said. "But…" He pulled out Ragnell. "I will only use this sword, and this axe." He pulled Urvan out with his left hand. "I hope they understand that."

"I think they will accept that, but what is so important about those weapons?" Roland asked.

"The axe is from my late father, and the sword is from an empress." Ike said calmly, though it hurt.

"…Wow." Roland said, interested in Ike's weapons.

"Now," Ike let his expression soften to the one he usually used when dealing with Mist and the women out of battle, because it was better that way. "Elimine-chan." Ike called, but she ignored him. "Elimine-chan!" The swordsman said a little louder, yet she still ignores him. "Elimine-chan!!!" Ike screamed, causing Elimine to look at him, only to feel somethings hot breath on her neck.

"Is that you, I-Ike-kun?" Elimine asked, trembling in fear, as she turned around to face a large, gray, tiger, with two behind it.

The tigers roared and attacked.


End file.
